


Cocooned

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal Smut100 community<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocooned

The sun was what woke him up initially, but then the warm chest to his back behind him making him too warm that made him finally open his eyes. He found that he was using James’ chest as a pillow, wrapping his leg around James’, and finding Jeremy close behind him, arm flung over, touching James on stomach.

Much as he hated to leave this cocoon, the call for the wc was making itself fiercely known to him. Nudging this way and that he freed him self from them and made it just in time to relieve himself with dignity.


End file.
